Dirimu
by akane.uzumaki.faris
Summary: "Meski kau menjadi tua, menjadi nenek-nenek yang tak bisa berbuat apa pun, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu karena aku mencintaimu." "Hahahaha, sejak kapan kau menyukai nenek ini, kau seharusnya sudah tau kalau selisih umur kita 100 tahun." Warning:FemNaru. Bagi yang berkenan silahkan membaca dan me-review.


Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto yang akan selalu memiliki Naruto

Dan Tanabe Yellow selaku pemilik Kekkaishi

Rating : cukup T aja dulu, lain kali baru M hahaha

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Genre : entahlah saya bingung ini harus di isi apa. Sedikit sekali romance, fantasy, dan AU

Warning : Geje, OOC, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s) bertebaran disana sini, alur maju mundur dan kecepetan, cerita yang pendek, judul dan isi gak nyambung.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dan banyak copas dari anime Kekaishi ep 52 end.

Selamat membaca

Dirimu

Dan akhirnya istanah megah ini hancur tak tersisa, semua rata dengan tanah.

Penyerang itu hanya ingin meruntuhkan istanahku. Aku tau ini akhirnya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku tak bisa melindungi semuanya. Mereka terlalu banyak, pasukanku sedikit demi sedikit mereka lenyapkan. Aku tau semua ini karena kesalahanku yang menginginkan tanah keramat yang memiliki kekuatan itu. Dan kehancuranlah akhirnya.

.

.

.

Semua rakyatku berhamburan mencari tempat perlindungan dari bangunan yang telah runtuh. Tak sedikit dari rakyatku yang terluka, dengan sisa kekuatanku aku mencoba menyelamatkan mereka semua. Setelah aku yakin mereka telah menuju tempat yang aman aku pun kembali memasuki istanahku, tepatnya menuju kamarku yang penuh akan alat-alat medis yang tak aku mengerti.

Kata Sasuke alat-alat ini bisa membantuku untuk sembuh, sudah lama aku memakai alat ini dan kesehatan ku sedikit membaik. Sekarang aku tak memerlukannya lagi toh hidupku takkan lama. Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan dengan bantuan tongkat besi, setelah sampai dipintu kamar aku sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan dan aku hanya bisa menyeret tubuhku kearah ranjang. Perlahan tapi pasti kulitku yang semula mulus dan kencang menjadi keriput layaknya seorang nenek-nenek, ah aku lupa aku kan memang seorang nenek-nenek usiaku sudah 200 tahun, lama juga aku hidup. Aku merasakan seseorang datang dari arah pintu kamarku dan aku tahu siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Lebih baik kau ikut pergi dengan yang lain, disini sudah tidak aman." Kataku sambil membelakangimu, aku tak mau dia melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini, ini sangat memalukan.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk menjagamu hime." Balasmu dengan senyum lembut yang bisa aku lihat dari lirikanku.

"Pergilah, sekarang kau bebas, kau bukan lagi pelayanku. Aku tak memerlukanmu lagi." Kataku sambil mengibaskan tanganku, agar dia pergi.

"Meski kau menyuruhku untuk pergi, aku tak kan pergi tanpamu. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu." Katamu seraya mendekat kearahku.

"Jangan mendekat dan jangan melihatku seperti itu. Sekarang aku bukan wanita cantik seperti dulu, sekarang aku hanya seorang nenek tua yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun." Aku mulai menghadapkan tubuhku kearahmu dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Meski kau menjadi tua, menjadi nenek-nenek yang tak bisa berbuat apa pun, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Hahahaha, sejak kapan kau menyukai nenek ini, kau seharusnya sudah tau kalau selisih umur kita 100 tahun." Tawaku menggema, bisa aku lihat wajahmu yang berubah sendu tak garang seperti biasanya.

"Saat aku menyerangmu dulu." Sekarang seringai menyebalkan itu terukir manis diwajahmu, ingin sekali aku menghapus seringai itu. Karena seringai itu mengingatkanku dengan dengan kejadian 50 tahun yang lalu. Membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah melukaimu.

.

.

.

Flashback

Ini adalah sebuah kerajaan siluman yang aku pimpin dan aku dirikan. Banyak siluman-siluman kecil yang mengikutiku dan menjadi rakyatku. Semua siluman mengakui kekuatanku, aku adalah siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang sangat kuat bisa juga di panggil dengan julukan Kyuubi, dan nama asli ku adalah Naruto.

Kerajaan ini sangat damai dan tenang, aku sangat menyukai ketenangan ini. Meski sekarang aku terkena suatu penyakit, aku tetap bisa memimpin kerajaan ku dengan baik.

.

.

.

Suatu hari terjadi penyerangan dari seorang setengah siluman yang bernama Sasuke. Dia adalah tipe siluman yang mengendalikan siluman lain menggunakan cacing yang keluar dari matanya. Semua prajuritku tumbang begitu saja melawannya, kuakui dia cukup kuat tapi tak cukup kuat untuk melawanku.

Kini dia berdiri dipintu kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Aku melihatnya dengan senyuman menawan, tanpa segan dia menyuruh serangga-serangga yang berdiri disekitarnya untuk menyerangku. Dengan sekali kibasan dari salah satu ekorku semua serangga itu langsung lenyap. Dia tetap terlihat tenang dan berjalan sedikit kearahku, aku hanya tetap duduk diam diatas ranjang besarku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanyaku basasi, sebenarnya aku juga sudah tau kalau dia ingin merebut kerajaan yang aku bangun dengan susah payah ini.

"Aku ingin kerajaanmu, dan lebih baik kau serahkan kerajaan ini. Aku tak mau menyakitimu." Katamu dengan sombong, lihatlah tadi dengan mudahnya aku mengalahkan anak buahnya.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan kerajaanku pada orang sombong sepertimu." Jawbku sambil menaikkan semua ekorku, terlihat cantik sekaligus menyeramkan. Dia juga tak tinggal diam, dia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian membukanya lagi, mata yang semula berwarna onxy berubah menjadi merah dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Dari mata itu aku bisa melihat muncul banyak sekali serangga yang langsung hilang dengan kibasan dari dua ekorku. Dan dengan kibasan dari salah satu ekorku membuatnya tumbang dan terluka.

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku. Hanya karena kau bisa memerintah serangga, kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku." Sekarang aku tunjukkan siapa yang boleh sombong disini. Aku berjalan turun dari ranjangku menuju kearahmu.

Aku mengangkat tubuhmu dengan sembilan ekorku.

"Kau mungkin cukup berguna bagiku." Aku membawamu cukup dekat denganku, aku memegang dahimu mencoba membaca pikiranmu, membaca apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan.

"Kau begitu rumit" aku terdiam sebentar.

"Hemm mungkin kau kemari bertujuan untuk merebut istanah dan tanah ini, tapi itu bukanlah keinginanmu yang sebenarnya."

Kataku dan langsung meninggalkanmu menuju ruangan lainnya. Dari lirikanku aku bisa melihat wajah keterkejutanmu, saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" kau pun bertanya.

"Apa tebakanku benar hahahah." Tawaku menggema dalam lorong yang kulewati.

10 tahun kemudian

Seperti biasa kau datang kekamarku membawakanku buah-buahan segar. Memandangiku dari pintu masuk hingga berdiri tepat didepanku.

"Kau takkan menemukan jawaban untuk apa kau datang kemari dengan melihatku seperti itu." Kataku sambil tertawa, dan kau tetap menatapku.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, kau manusia tetapi kenapa kau ingin menjadi siluman seperti kami." Aku melihat kaki ku yang mulai tak bisa kugunakan untuk berlari lagi, karena penyakit yang ku derita.

"Hah aku ingin sekali bisa berlari lagi." Keluhku dengan wajah sedih.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan merubahmu menjadi siluman seutuhnya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya" Kataku padamu yang hanya diam.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku saat itu juga?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja." Jawabmu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo kita pergi kau tak suka dengan debu bukan." Aku hanya tersenyum mengambil uluran tangnmu, ya aku memang tidak suka dengan debu. Dia menggendongku dipunggungmu, bagiku ini terasa hangat aku menenggelamkan wajahku dipunggung tegapmu.

"Kau sangat ringaan dibandingkan dulu." Katamu seraya berjalan.

"Jangan merehkanku! Aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang hebat." Kataku sambil tersenyum dipunggunggmu.

"Lihat ini." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan sisa kekuatanku untuk mengubah istanahku yang sudah rata dengan tanah menjadi padang rumput berwarna emas yang cantik. Kau tersenyum miring melihat padang rumput ini.

"Aku sangat tau kalau kau ini hebat sekali."

"Bukankah ini sangat indah?" tanyaku padamu.

"Ya ini sangat indah."

"Suke ambilkan satu untukku." Tunjukku pada rumput yang terlihat cantik.

"Hn." Dan kau memberikannya padaku, aku senang sekali.

Kau terus membawaku dalam gendonganmu, padahal kau tau jika kau terus bersamaku kau akan berada dalam kegelapan bersamaku.

"Bukankah ini hebat? Aku masih bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dalam kondisi ini." Kataku dengan senyum getir.

"Ya hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Dan senyumku bertambah lebar.

"Tujuanku ingin menguasai istanah ini, tidak tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Kau kembali berbicara

"Dan aku sadar aku butuh kekuatan yang lebih untuk bisa menandingimu hime." Ya itu benar jawabku dalam hati.

"Dengan perhatian yang kau beri kepadaku." Kau kembali tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Aku merubah tujuanku yang dulu. Tujuanku yang sekarang adalah melindungimu dan selalu menjagamu agar kau tak sendiri lagi." Dan saat itu aku sangat senang dengan jawabanmu itu.

"Kau ternyata sangatlah bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau mengubah tujuan awalmu."

"Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku minta maaf." Katamu terdengar sedih.

"Baka… aku hanya suka dengan permintaan-permintaan yang mustasil." Aku merasa tenagaku sudah habis. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

"Aku sudah menyembuhkan lukamu dalam perjalanan tadi. Seharusnya kau pergi dari sini. Kenapa kau tak pergi juga?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Kataku dengan serak

Polf

Aku rasakan tubuhku berubah menjadi wujud asliku yaitu seekor rubah yang tak berdaya, tapi kenapa kau tetap saja menggendongku. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku aja Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku… juga… mencintaimu Sasuke." Setelah itu aku sudah tak bisa merasakan semunya. Yang bisa kurasakan hanya kehangatan punggungmu. Rumput yang kupegang sudah terjatuh dari genggamanku. Dan semua berubah menjai gelap.

"Tenang aku akan selalu bersamamu." Dan hanya itu yang aku dengar untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya aku percaya kau akan selalu bersamaku.

FIN

Silahkan me-review bagi yang berkenan.

Terimakasih telah berkunjung


End file.
